


A Crow's Dance

by lyn_writer



Series: To Be (Or Not To Be) Continued [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Might make more chapters idk, Stripper Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, how to tag, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: “Everyone, please welcome to the stage, your favorite little dancer, Crow!”It's Kageyama's birthday in a couple weeks, and Tsukishima, at Yamaguchi's pleading, enters a random club. Little does he know, one dancer is about to shake up his entire world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: To Be (Or Not To Be) Continued [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Crow's Dance

“Everyone, please welcome to the stage, your favorite little dancer, Crow!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at the introduction and the noisy applause that follows. Curse Tadashi for forcing asking him to come here. Here being a strip club- sorry, _exotic dancer establishment_.

He was meant to be looking for a dancer since his dear frien- mm, acquaintance, Kageyama Tobio, is turning 18 next week. The man simply wanted a quiet celebration, Tsukishima silently agreeing, but the rest of their friend- acquaintance group refused, claiming that they would plan a party for him instead.

At first, Tsukishima watched from the sidelines, not wanting to help at all. But his closest and oldest friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, slowly pulled him in, baiting him with heartstring-tugging pleads and pouts. He finally relented when Tadashi gave a big, watery-eyed puppy face, complete with a quivering lip and clasped prayer hands. No defense of his stood a chance.

And so, here Tsukishima was, watching a smiley ginger appear on stage, outfit very glittery and very black. A shimmery, dark material coated his torso in a long strip of fabric while leather rested around his neck. Can’t forget about the subtle silver and gorgeous gold makeup on his eyelids, nor the thigh-high heels adorning his feet. Oh, and the small feathery wings peeking out from behind him really tied together the whole thing.

Crow; fitting.

He pauses, takes a breath, and nods at the DJ. A heavy, slow beat leaks out from the speakers and lithe hands roam across his body. Stepping in tune, the dancer makes his way over to the pole standing further down the stage. He reaches out to the pole and once his hand grasps it, he drops down into a split. Cheers erupt, Tsukishima raising an eyebrow at his flexibility. Nice.

The song picks up, adding in some other instruments. Crow stands and his eyes scan the crowd. Lusty hazel meets hesitant golden brown. He gives Tsukishima a once-over, then smirks and turns away.

Crow presses his back to the pole and bends his knees into a squat, wings and ass against silver. One leg kicks out and circles around, and Crow wiggles his ass at the crowd as he straightens.

He throws his head back on a beat, back arching, then moves forward and wraps his leg around the pole. The dancer’s legs then spread, causing more clapping and wolf-whistles. Crow moves into another spread-legs position. Guess a lot of people liked those kinds of things, if the noise in the club was to be trusted. Or maybe Crow was just that good. 

Either way, Tsukishima found himself unable to look away, whether in idiotic pride or idiotic pleasure. The blond let his eyes be captured by this vixen he hadn’t known existed up until now. He was so lost in his mind, Tsukishima didn’t notice the dancer pointing at him until a pat on the back brought him to reality. 

Crow was pointing at him. Oh god, _Crow_ was _pointing_ at _him_ , fuck what did he do now? The finger then slowly curls and straightens in a gesture that was clearly meant for Tsukishima to come hither. He didn’t want to, mind screaming not to go, but alas, his body betrayed him and started moving towards the stage as if caught on an invisible hook, and Crow had the fishing rod.

Once he walked up the steps and into the spotlight, Tsukishima found himself cursing in his head again. _Stupid Tadashi, stupid Kageyama, stupid pretty, flexible dancer-_

“Hello, newcomer.”

Shit, Crow was talking to him- Goddamn, his voice is youthful and yet it’s unexpectedly heavy with lust- his eyes are so round and brown and big- Calm down, beating heart, what if he hears you- What in fuck, he’s so unfairly pretty- “Wow, you’re much shorter than I thought you would be.”

The crowd goes silent and Crow’s face is unreadable. What did- He said that last part out loud, didn’t he? Fuck. Crow chuckles a low sound. 

That’s it, Tsukishima’s done it, he’s angered an angel and now he’s going to receive divine punishment for his unholy crime- well, not that he would mind at all- _shut up, masochism, not the time-_

“I may be short,” Tsukishima’s collar gets yanked down, staring Crow in his cool, chocolate-colored eyes, “but I can give you one hell of a lap dance.”

He doesn’t leave Tsukishima wondering what he meant, because one moment, the blond is almost bent in half, and the next, he’s sitting in a chair, staring up at jet black wings and orange hair. Crow places a hand on his shoulder, Tsukishima’s insides squirm at the heat seeping through his clothing. The other hand takes both of his and places it on his hips. 

Tsukishima watches as Crow moves his hips back and forth, causing the cloth he’s wearing to swish. Speaking of that fabric, Crow reaches for it and tugs. 

The cloth falls, revealing a top that clings to a silver ring right below his sternum and wraps up his chest to the choker around his neck. His bottom piece looks like the feminine version of a black jockstrap, wrapping up his ass cheeks to the waistband. 

“My eyes are up here.” Tsukishima startles, cheeks heating, and looks up at his face. Crow smirks, possibly from having caught him staring at his choice of clothing. Or Tsukishima’s blush. That too.

The dancer plants a heeled foot on the backrest of the chair he’s seated in and leans forward, leaning in to whisper into Tsukishima’s ear. “It’s okay, though. You get a free pass, cutie.”

He pulls back his face and foot, lips still curled in a seductive grin at the red that sneaks across Tsukishima’s face. “Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.” 

And what a show he gave him. Crow bent, twisted, and rolled his body, right in Tsukishima’s lap. Eventually, the ginger stood up and left a glossy kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. He takes his hand, stands him up as well, and bows, prompting the other man to do the same. Cheers come again, and Crow leads him off the stage, gives a final bow, then disappears behind the curtain he appeared from.

Tsukishima breathes. That performance plus the lap dance was...intense, to say the least. Holy shit, that was fucking amazing. He contemplates seeking out the dancer, meeting the person behind the facade, and seeing where that goes. 

He instead shakes his head, _no, bad Kei, you’re here for Kageyama. Stop being gay for one minute and focus_. Spotting a bar, he heads over for information. A grey undercut and bored expression is manning the place alone, wiping a shot glass.

“Excuse me,” he squints at the name plate, “Osamu. Who do I need to talk to so I can order a stripper for my friend’s party?”

He jabs a finger to a door labeled Manager. Tsukishima nods, but Osamu places the glass down and fills it almost completely with alcohol. “You’ll need it. Trust me.”

He insists it’s on the house, so Tsukishima downs the auburn liquid. Wincing slightly at the burn, he shakes it off and walks towards the door. He knocks, and a “Come in” prompts him to turn the knob.

Now, he isn’t exactly sure what he expects the inside to look like nor what the manager looks like. Probably some middle aged guy wearing a sleazy outfit, hair greased, surrounded by giggly dancers and stray bills on the floor.

Instead, he’s met with a man closer to his age, in a crisp red suit leaning on a dark desk, alone on a clean wooden floor and looking nothing like Tsukishima had imagined.

“Hello, there.” He extends his hand, Tsukishima crossing the room to grasp it. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” They shake, then let go. 

“What brings you here, Tsukishima? Want to rent a dancer, or maybe, become one? You’re tall, but some like that, and you are fairly easy on the eyes-”

He coughs. “Um, no. I’m very much comfortable with my current job, thank you. But I would like to rent a dancer.”

Kuroo’s lips curl into a grin. “Ah, I see. Any preference?”

Kageyama is definitely gay, if the way his gaze lingers on a passing guy and the rainbow flag in his room is any indication. His type, though, Tsukishima is clueless about. He says as much to Kuroo, who clicks his tongue.

He goes behind his desk and pulls out a red folder. “Here’s all my dancers and their prices. Take your pick.”

Flipping through the pages disinterestedly, Tsukishima realizes there’s a lot of diversity in this club. He pauses his search once he reaches a familiar face. 

Name: Hinata Shouyou

Stage Name: Crow

Age: 18

Began working: XX/XX/XXXX

Outside Occupation: College student, finance major

Private dances: 7500 yen

Group dances: 8000 yen

Out of house dances: N/A

Preferred moves:

  * Ayesha
  * Ballerina Spin
  * Cheba Split
  * Dive Down (cont. On next page)



Tsukishima points to the page. 

“Him.”

Kuroo frowns at his choice. “Crow’s never done an out of house dance before because he’s fairly new. Maybe choose someone else more experienced-”

“No.” Tsukishima’s voice goes firm. “It _has_ to be him.”

“Oh?” Kuroo tilts his head. “And why,” His eyes turn into menacing slits, “pray tell,” while his tone freezes Tsukishima’s blood, “must it be _him_?”

The blond takes a step back. “He- I saw his performance just now, and I think- maybe, my friend would like him, I don’t know-”

“Ah, I see.” The manager drops his threatening display and places a smile on his lips. “You like him.”

Tsukishima bristles. “Wh- what? No, I _just_ said-”

“No need to explain yourself, it’s alright.” Kuroo pats him on the shoulder. “Follow me.”

Tsukishima has no choice but to follow the other man through a door and down a hallway. Kuroo opens a second door, red plate warning only employees allowed beyond this point.

Inside stretches mirrors and make-up dressers along one wall. The opposite wall has stalls lined up with labels for their respective dancers. Those that were inside paid no mind to the opening door. Kuroo passes some other dancers who tilt their heads respectfully towards their manager and Tsukishima. He calls out.

“Hinata.”

The orange curls swish as his head turns to Kuroo’s voice. His eyes flicker to Tsukishima standing beside him, a smile making its way across his face. “Yes, manager?”

“He would like to discuss renting you out-of-house.” Kuroo nudges Tsukishima forward.

With no spotlight trained on him, Crow- Hinata looks less angelic and more human, though he still seems otherworldly, in a way. He’s in the middle of cleaning, wiping glitter and sweat from his body, but he pays full attention to Tsukishima.

“Ah, yes.” Tsukishima glances away from his sparkly skin, swallowing. “My friend’s birthday is coming up, so…”

Hinata hums a bit. “Got a picture of him?”

In his photo gallery, it’s hard to find a picture of Kageyama that isn’t blurry or of him scowling. Finally, Tsukishima pulls up one that he took on accident while clubbing, Kageyama smirking slightly and eyes a little fogged over.

“Kinda cute,” comments Hinata once Tsukishima shows him the picture. “But I’ve never done an out-of-house event. Why me?”

The blond sighs. “To be completely honest, I have no idea why I’m here. He likes guys, but that’s all I know. And I saw your performance, so-”

“Oh!” Hinata beams. “Did you like it? I’ve never done a lap dance before and I wanted to try since I saw another dancer do it!”

Wait. What.

“You- You’ve never done a lap dance before?” Tsukishima stutters out. “ _That_ was your first time?”

The dancer shrugs nonchalantly. “I practiced it, but not on a real person until now. Knowing is different than doing, and all that. Well? What did you think of it?”

What should he say? It was great? _I wanted to kiss you right then and there?_ It was an amazing display of flexibility and strength? _I want to keep you all to myself?_ It was probably the hottest and sexiest thing he’d ever seen? 

_No, keep calm, Kei. Just say something._

“Keep practicing and you might get better.”

_Fucking idiot._

While Tsukishima internally facepalms, Hinata merely giggles and Kuroo barks a loud sound. The blond tries to save the conversation by saying “But it was very good.”

“Very good”? _The hell does very good mean, stupid? God, this is why you haven’t gotten laid in so long-_

“Sassy. Okay then. How much are you paying?”

Tsukishima blinks. “Huh?”

Hinata cocks his head. “You want to rent me out-of-house, right? How much are you paying me?”

“I-I’d have to check with the person in charge of the budget, but probably somewhere around, umm-” he picks a number randomly, “9000 yen? Maybe?”

Kuroo and Hinata’s eyes meet in a silent conversation, Tsukishima’s own pupils flickering back and forth. Finally, Kuroo curtly nods and Hinata beams.

“Alright then. What date do you plan to rent him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote and posted this because I wanted to make something that isn't BNHA,, ahaha


End file.
